staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Borelecava
Borelecava is a dark world in the Sapphirian sector, it played a pivotal role during the Sector Wars. It is known that thousands of years ago, the Planet was a densely forested and lively world, but after the SSC glassed the planet after a rebellion, it has not recovered. Sector wars Terran Invasion of Borelecava After Spitter Taigo was defeated during the Trans-Temporal Conflict , The UTSEA had just finished inputing the Frost Cores into the Star Beacons across the various worlds. As the Fleet prepared to descend upon the dark world of Borelecava, Admiral: James Albert Ranson noticed that the Borelecavan Star beacon had been damaged by the Kandlia at the Caldera named "Hell Ring". Ranson suggested that He would go to put it back online, The Kaiser agreed, as the fleet landed on the dark soil of Borelecava. Sentien , however knew the Terrans were coming and created three new couriers in response, The Terrans set up a position and prepared for war. Engine of Retribution The Terrans landed in a canyon a few miles away from the Hell Ring, Courier: Corros's forces rampaged through the first defensive perimeter of the UTSEA's base managing to kill hundreds of unprepared soldiers, Zach Jenson's Interceptor was damaged he crash landed miles away from the UTSEA base. meanwhile, Courier: Degester attempted to break through a second UTSEA line, but the forces led by Richard Partisan pushed them back. Two hours passed, the UTSEA gained the upper hand against Corros and Degester, James Ranson's forces destroyed Corros for good, leaving his swarm leaderless, they then turned against eachother, ceasing to be a threat. In response Courier: ByoClorus and his massive columns of Leviathans broke through the Third UTSEA line, forcing Cheyanne Makenishi to retreat to the Space station in orbit of the planet, eventually Tygore, Partisan and Ranson pushed ByoClorus's forces to Degester's Hive Clutch, where he would meet his end. Finally the UTSEA fleets were ready to bombard ByoClorus from orbit, as his fliers had been killed off, Ranson made it to the Star Beacon. Agent of King and Kaiser The UTSEA cleared out the region allowing a massive amount of reinforcements to enter, it was at this moment when Sentien himself psionically berated the Kaiser, who calmly revealed his new weapon.. the new UTSEA owned Courier: Draliska. Sentien recalled all of his swarms to his fortress at "sentien's crown" Three veteran couriers consisting of: Cruor, Brunin and Baranellos guarded their leader with the might of 400 millions organisms, The UTSEA and their pet Courier: Draliska pushed forth, taking heavy casualties each hour, they finally broke through the first line of static defenses, eventually circumventing the forces of Cruor and launching a Nuke stike against Baranellos, Sentien himself led assaults against the Terran outposts with moderate success, within two days the UTSEA finally broke through the last line of defense at Sentien's crown. A rover pilot named: Shane Wilson carried the frost core to Sentien's crown. Kaiser Matt Tygore activated it along with the Star beacons on Frequency 3 completely rearranging the Kandlian's psionic link with eachother and instead relaying them to the Star beacons, who were headed by Psionic specialists. The UTSEA had conquered the Kandlia, the swarms were now under their thumb. Centerpoint Due to the ferocity of the battle, some of Sentien's fliers escaped and damaged the planetary blockade, meanwhile the enemies of both factions realized the threat poised by a UTSEA-Kandlian combine. Noemi Cerda allied with various Terran rebels and formed the "Axis of Freedom " She made contact with Gerard Tygore, Alexis Sugof and Patriarch Harkoff , all of whom banded together to try to even the playing field and Liberate the Kandlia whom they saw as the lesser of two evils. "That's where you are wrong Gerard, I have been manipulating you since before the war began, Rakp Visa, defected because I convinced him to do so. Sugof attacked the Sapphirian Sector because I convinced him it was right. Everything that has happened to you three was because of my doing, this conflict, Harkoff's corruption, Gerard's Exile, The Natogytt Civil War, and even you Noemi Cerda, your defection in 2496 was all but guaranteed." -Kaiser Matt Tygore Matt Tygore Revealed that much of what happened in the war and even prior was instigated by him to accomplish then unknown goals, soon after the allied forces attacked but one by one they fell to the superior numbers and strategy of the UTSEA and the Kandlian swarms. Noemi Cerda's Forces barely escaped with only 900 survivors, Harkoff was overun but managed to escape with most of his swarm, Gerard Tygore was the last to fall, He then remembered that not only is there a star beacon within a close enough distance to escape to, he knew the second frequency of the Star beacons was rift generator, his forces went trhough the beacon and escaped to Hyron I. The UTSEA fleet succeeded in their defense of Borelecava. Category:Planets